Icha Icha: El día a día de un Rey del Harem
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: La cuarta gran guerra ninja al fin ha terminado, las naciones shinobi que siempre han estado en guerra al fin han firmado la paz y ahora todo es calma y tranquilidad, menos para cierto rubio que ahora tiene que lidiar con un fuerte y abrumador libido provocado por el poder de cierto ser sellado dentro de él y que hará de su vida algo de lo más interesante.


**-Hoooooooooooooooola hola hola gente, ya estamos por aquí con el inicio de otro de los fics que dije que comenzaría este 2019, y si habéis leído la sinopsis ya sabéis por dónde irán los tiros con esta historia. Antes de continuar quiero añadir que no quiero que esta historia sea simplemente una historia porno con guion, quiero ir más por una comida romántica con sexo, mucho sexo. En fin, ahora sí os dejo con este primer cap el cual es algo más largo de lo que tengo pensado que sean los caps de este fics pero es porque tengo que introduciros en la historia, espero que os guste, os leo de nuevo al final.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando-(**demonio**)

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un Lobo y una Kitsune.

Paz, calma y tranquilidad es lo que podía sentirse en todo el continente shinobi en estos días en los que poco a poco los días de frío del invierno iban dando a paso a días de primavera mucho más cálidos y agradables. Ha pasado ya más de medio año desde que la cruenta cuarta gran guerra ninja finalizó con la victoria de la alianza shinobi, victoria obtenida gracias al que ahora era conocido como el mayor héroe de la guerra, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. No se podía demeritar todo lo que otros muchos hicieron, pero nadie podía negar que el rubio de ojos azules había tenido un grandísimo impacto en la guerra, protegiendo a los shinobis y mermando las filas del ejército de zetsus blancos y ninjas resucitados por parte del bastardo de Kabuto.

Naruto había sido la espada y el escudo de la alianza, enfrentó al mismísimo Jubi de frente y sin importar cuantas veces lo derribase, siempre volvía a levantarse con más fuerza e ímpetu. Enfrentó a aquella que incluso era considerada prácticamente una diosa, Kaguya Otsutsuki que junto al Zetsu negro eran la mente maestra detrás de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo desde hace muchos años, décadas, incluso puede que siglos. La mujer era tremendamente fuerte, algo completamente fuera de toda lógica, era prácticamente invencible pero aun así el ninja cabeza hueca número 1 logró sacarse un as de la manga.

Durante los días antes de la guerra en los que tuvo que viajar a aquella isla de Kumo había estado estudiando un montón de pergaminos de fuinjutsu que Tsunade le había entregado al saber que el chico ya estaba al tanto de quienes eran sus padres, con lo aprendido logró crear un sello completamente nuevo, uno que logró separar el poder del Jubi que Kaguya poseía de esta, la mujer a pesar de su enorme poder sufrió bastante por la extracción del poder del 10 colas y quedó inconsciente en el suelo, Naruto por supuesto no perdió el tiempo y tras trazar un nuevo sello en su mano derecha logró separar la diabólica conciencia del Jubi del poder de este. En cuanto vio lo que trataba de hacer cierto ser oscuro no se quedó quieto, Zetsu se lanzó contra el Uzumaki que estaba demasiado concretado en su tarea como para darse cuenta de como se acercaba a él con la intención de matarlo, cosa que cierta persona no iba a permitir. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar de lado a lado el pecho del ojiazul, una flecha morada rodeada de llamas negras lo interceptó en el aire, lo estrelló contra una roca y fue borrado de la faz de la tierra por el fuego del amaterasu.

Naruto terminó su tarea y dibujando un nuevo sello con su sangre en su mano destruyó la conciencia del ser 10 colas para que así nunca más pudiese volver a dar problemas, pero aún quedaba encargarse del poder de este, no podía simplemente dejar ese inmenso poder a alcance de la mano de cualquiera por lo que tomó la decisión de sellar ese inmenso poder en él ya que así una vez que él muriese, ese poder se iría con él al otro mundo. Le dolió como mil infiernos, nunca en toda su vida había sentido un dolor semejante al que sintió mientras sella aquella enorme masa de poder dentro de él, pero lo logró, sello ese increible poder dentro él, lo que técnicamente ahora, puesto que ese poder no tenía conciencia, lo convertía a él en el nuevo Juubi. Cuando el Namikaze terminó con el sellado, de los restos de lo que en algún momento fue el cuerpo de Juubi, salieron los 9 bijus, bueno, mejor dicho 8 bijus y la mitad del chakra de uno de ellos.

La guerra al fin había terminado, pero eso no significaba que no quedasen cosas por hacer, después de todo casi toda la alianza shinobi se encontraba atrapada en los capullos del Shinju, por suerte el mismo sabio de los 6 caminos hizo acto de aparición, o al menos su espíritu o algo por el estilo. El sabio hombre se encargó de solucionar todo, desde deshacer el genjutsu global hasta curar a todos los allí presentes pues muchos a pesar de no morir aún presentaban heridas mortales que no tardarían en acabarlos. El hombre usó un jutsu curativo masivo que curó a todos, aunque hubo algunos efectos secundarios en algunas personas, tal vez porque el hombre tuvo que usar enormes cantidades de poder para curar a esas personas que casi tenían un pie en la tumba, pero bueno, al final de día nadie se quejaba de ello.

Tras solucionar todo aquello aún quedaba algo de lo que encargarse, cierta mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos perlados que recuperaba en estos momentos la conciencia encontrándose delante de ella a toda la alianza Shinobi. Muchos ya estaban listo para dejarse ir encima de la mujer pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos los allí presentes al ver que la mujer no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, muchos pensaron que solo estaba tratando de confundirlos, que solo estaba actuando, pero no era así, Kaguya de verdad no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo y miraba a todos lados confusa y con lo que incluso parecía algo de temor reflejado en sus ojos. El mismo Hagoromo estaba sin palabras, él tampoco comprendía que estaba ocurriendo, ahora esa mujer estaba actuando como...como cuando él y su hermano eran pequeños, podía volver a ver a aquella amorosa mujer que lo crió con cariño y amor.

-Es solo una idea, pero ¿y si Kaguya_san fue influenciada por la conciencia de Juubi? Esa cosa era odio puro, es muy posible que le afectase el llevarla tanto tiempo dentro suya.-Comentó cierto Uzumaki dejando a todos pensativos, esa idea era bastante posible la verdad, incluso aquel tercer ojo que la mujer parecía compartir con la bestia de 10 colas había desaparecido de su frente.

Hagoromo le explicó a su madre todo lo que había ocurrido durante todos estos siglos, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la bella mujer al saber que ella era autora de tantas maldades, ella solo quería que el mundo estuviese en paz, que todos pudieran vivir en armonía. Se levantó y con calma se acercó a Naruto que podía sentir toda aquella tristeza en la mujer del byakugan, quizás ella había sido controlada, pero eso no era una excusa que perdonase todo lo que había hecho.

-Por favor, acaba conmigo.-Pidió la mujer sorprendiendo a todos y sobretodo al ojiazul que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que le acababa de pedir.-El que mis actos fueran producto de la influencia de la conciencia maligna de Juubi no me excusa de nada, todo el sufrimiento que he provocado, todas las muertes que ha habido...No tengo ninguna posibilidad de redención, así que, por favor, acaba conmigo, destruyeme como has hecho con la conciencia de Juubi, solo así podré pagar por mis actos.-

Todo el mundo allí presente se quedó en silencio tras aquello, nadie sabía qué decir o que hacer, simplemente estaban todos allí esperando qué es lo que sucedería, el rubio dio un par de pasos al frente para acercarse a la mujer que agachó la cabeza esperando su final, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un golpe no muy fuerte en la frente por parte del Uzumaki.

-Oe, ¿no crees que eso es ser muy irresponsable? No se supone que seas tu la que decides si puedes redimirte o no, ¿sabes? Ademas, ¿en serio te parecen bien dejar las cosas como están?. Lucha por lograr ese mundo de paz y armonía, ese mundo con el que soñabas en el cual ya no habrá más guerras, si hace falta yo mismo te ayudaré, es una promesa, y Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumple sus promesas jeje.-Dijo el chico con una de sus amplias sonrisas dejando completamente muda a la mujer que vio como el Uzumaki le tendía la mano.

Lagrimas empezaron a bajar por el bello rostro de la mujer que miraba aquella mano que el ojiazul le tendía sin saber realmente qué hacer, pero poco a poco con sus manos temblando tomó la del Namikaze, Hagoromo solo podía sonreír, sin duda estaba ante el final de una era, y el inicio de otra, una era llena de esperanza, una era llena de paz.

Y ahora sí, por fin, se podría decir que la guerra había finalizado completamente al fín, los gritos de júbilo y de alegría, los llantos de felicidad, los abrazos y las demostraciones de afecto no se hicieron esperar. Alguien de entre todas las personas allí presentes sugirió llevar a hombros al héroe de la guerra, algo con lo que todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo y que hubieran hecho si el ninja originario de Konoha no hubiera caído al suelo de cara como un costal de ladrillos de golpe. Todos se alarmaron por lo que pudiese haberle pasado al Uzumaki, hasta que oyeron algo parecido a ronquidos, y si, Naruto había caído completamente agotado en el mismo sitio, era normal, fácilmente debía de llevar más de una semana peleando prácticamente sin descanso.

Los siguientes días, a pesar de la victoria, fueron un tanto grises, el recuento de ninjas caídos superaba los 40.000, los pocos que aún tenían fuerzas formaron grupos para recuperar los cadáveres para poder darles entierro en sus tierras natales, también había que decir que hubo unas cuantas sorpresas, personas que muchos creían muertas o que estaban en paradero desconocido fueron apareciendo poco a poco alegrando un poco el ambiente. Cuando Naruto al fin despertó tras 4 días durmiendo a pierna suelta muchos querían ir a verlo, pero no hubo esa suerte ya que el ojiazul lo único que hizo nada más despertar fue devorar 32 tazones de ramen enviados directamente desde el Ichiraku e irse a dormir de nuevo otras 16 horas, muchas gotas se formaron en las nucas de los shinobis que se preguntaban cómo un chico que era más o menos delgado podía llegar a comer tantísimo.

Volviendo al presente, muchas, muchas cosas habían ocurrido durante este último medio año, por ejemplo Kaguya se había quedado a vivir junto al clan Hyuga el cual se sentía honrado de tener a la mujer en su complejo. También los 9 bijus que ahora eran al fin libres después de quien sabe cuantos siglos habían decidido irse a viajar un tiempo, nadie vio problema en esto, ellos habían sido las principales víctimas de todo lo ocurrido y tras años siendo capturados y usados se lo merecían. También Tsunade se había retirado del cargo de Hokage el cual había sido entregado a Kakashi, Naruto por supuesto reclamó esto pero la única respuesta que recibió fue que aun era demasiado joven.

Naruto actualmente llevaba 2 meses viviedo en una montaña a unos cuantos kilometros de la villa, durante algún tiempo había estado sintiéndose algo raro, muchas veces se sentía muy acalorado, casi como si tuviese fiebre, seguido de eso empezaba a respirar de forma acelerada haciendo que su boca y garganta se quedase completamente secas. El chico suponía que tal vez esto era porque su cuerpo aún estaba asimilando el inmenso poder de Juubi, por eso había decidido irse un tiempo a las montañas, tal vez el aire fresco y limpio le vendría bien. Ahora el muchacho se encontraba meditando sentado con las piernas cruzadas debajo de una cascada, usaba solamente unos pantalones negros dejando ver su cuerpo que sin duda en este corto tiempo había cambiado bastante, seguramente por culpa del poder del biju de 10 colas. El rubio ahora media 1.90m, su cuerpo se había vuelto algo más grueso y tenía unos músculos dignos de un atleta olímpico, además su cabello se había vuelto bastante más largo, ahora una melena caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y su color rubio se había vuelto algo blanquecino.

Naruto se levantó al fin tras varias horas de estar meditando, se dirigió a un pequeño campamento donde estaban todas sus cosas, hoy iba a regresar a la villa, llevaba bastante tiempo encontrándose mejor por lo que ya iba siendo hora de regresar a casa. Recogió todas sus cosas y se cambió a la nueva ropa que usaba ahora, unas sandalias ninja azules con unas vendas en los tobillos, un pantalón negro con lineas naranjas, una camisa blanca con el símbolo de la villa en rojo y una sudadera naranja con líneas blancas y negras con capucha. Una vez recogió todas sus cosas se echó la mochila a la espalda, cerró los ojos y de pronto desapareció en un destello dorado, era la nueva versión del hirashin, una mucho, mucho más eficiente puesto que no necesitaba de kunais y sellos para moverse.

En la entrada de la villa podemos ver a los siempre diligentes Izumo y Kotetsu cumpliendo con su labor de...a quién vamos a engañar, ese par de idiotas se encontraba en estos momentos construyendo un castillo de naipes. Muchos se preguntaban porque demonios después de tantos años esos dos no habían sido destituidos, aunque bueno, pensándolo mejor, si se tomaban un trabajo como este tan a la ligera no querían pensar que pasaría si les daban una misión importante.

-Con cuidado, cuidado, vas a tirarlo.-Decía Izumo mientras veía a su compañero colocar una carta más.

-Ya esta, solo unas pocas más y tendremos el récord del castillo de naipes más grande el país del fuego.-Dijo Kotetsu con emoción mientras su compañero tomaba la siguiente carta, pero fue entonces que de pronto una poderosa ráfaga de aire sopló y mandó al castillo de naipes al suelo.

-Aaaah, es bueno estar de vuelta, buenos días Izumo, Kotetsu.-Saludó el rubio al aparecer en el lugar, la ráfaga de aire había sido provocada por su frenada al llegar a la villa.

-...Ninguno de los dos contestó mientras el ojiazul que se internaba en la villa, tantas "horas de duro trabajo" mandadas a volar en un solo instante, ambos habían muerto por dentro.

Naruto caminaba por la villa con una gran sonrisa mientras saludaba a varias personas que le salían al paso, se sentía realmente bien, su escapada a la montaña había sido una buena decisión, esos calores que le entraban de pronto, él como su corazón se ponía a latir como loco y como se le dificulta la respiración y se le nublaba la mente, todo eso se había ido seguramente porque su cuerpo ya había asimilado el poder del Juubi correctamente. Su primera parada después de un mes fuera fue por supuesto su amado restaurante Ichiraku donde pensaba devorar un plato tras otro de ese delicioso alimento.

-¡Naruto_kun! ¿Cuando has regresado?-Saludó Ayame al ver al Uzumaki entrar al local de su familia con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yo Ayame_neechan! Pues he...vuelto...hoy mismo…-Respondió el ojiazul mientras poco a poco volvía a sentirlo, su corazón acelerándose, su temperatura corporal aumentando, la sangre corriendo a toda velocidad por sus venas y su boca y garganta quedando seca por no poder respirar con normalidad.

-En ese caso siéntate Naruto_kun, en un momento te tendré listo un delicioso plato de ramen.-Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, antes de sentir algo algo, era extraño, como un delicioso olor, entre dulce y picante, además de muy atrayente y que hizo que cierta parte inferior comenzará a calentarse.

-No...no hace falta...Ayame_neechan...solo...solo viene a saludar…me voy a casa, nos vemos.-Dijo el chico antes de salir a toda velocidad dejando en el restaurante a una confusa pelicastaña que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y como su intimidad ardía.

Naruto corrió a toda velocidad hasta su hogar, que por cierto, y no era aquel pequeño apartamento en el barrio rojo de la villa, se había mudado a un barrio más normal cerca de la zona comercial, a uno de los nuevos bloques de piso que se habían construido durante la reconstrucción de la villa. Era un apartamento mucho más grande consistente en un amplio salón, una de esas cocina de estilo moderno, cocina americana se llamaba si mal no recordaba, un amplio baño, una habitación con una de esas enormes camas XXL y un estudio. Cuando el rubio llegó al lugar abrió la puerta, dejó su mochila en la entrada y se dirigió al salón donde se sentó,su corazón aun iba a mil por hora y solo era capaz de respirar tomando aire por la boca, no lo entendía, había estado bien desde hace varios días, ¿porque de pronto le volvía a ocurrir esto?

-**¡Vaya! Por fin has llegado tarado.**-Dijo de pronto alguien, una mujer por la voz, haciendo que el rubio se diese la vuelta solo para verla ahí, parada en el marco de la puerta del pasillo que daba a su cuarto y al estudio.

Se trataba de una hermosa mujer, de una altura semejante a la suya pero un poco más baja, de piel clara con 3 marcas en las mejillas como las de él, ojos color magenta que curiosamente tenían la pupila rasgada, tenía un largo y hermoso cabello blanco que caía hasta sus rodillas. La peliblanca vestía con un kimono de color rojo con detalles en dorado y el obi de color negro, además de eso la mujer tenía un cuerpo despampanante, figura de reloj de arena, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas, un trasero bien formado, largas y torneadas piernas además de unos grandes pechos copa E, más grandes inclusos que los de la Godaime. Naruto sintió como su respiración se aceleró aún más, pero debía concentrarse, no sabía quién era esa mujer pero tenía la sensación de que la conocía de algo.

-¿Quien eres tu y que haces en mi casa?-Dijo el rubio con voz ronca por tener la garganta seca, la peliblanca sintió de golpe como si una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-**I-idiota, ¿de verdad no sabes quien soy? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿cómo es posible que no reconozcas a la única y todopoderosa reina de los bijus?**-Dijo la peliblanca dando un pisotón con sus pies desnudos al suelo tratando de alejar esa sensación que invadía su cuerpo en vano.

-...¿Kurama?-Preguntó completamente sorprendido el muchacho haciendo asentir a la mujer.

-**La única e inigualable**.-Dijo cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho y alzando su rostro con una sonrisa, al ver como los grandes pechos de la mujer se movían calentó más sangre del mucho que sin que se diese cuenta gruñó un poco.

-¿Eras una mujer todo este tiempo? Y, ¿como es que puedes transformarte en humana?-Preguntó el rubio mientras jadeaba y su mente se nublaba un poco.

-**Por supuesto que sí, soy una kitsune y todas las kitsunes son hembras, y siempre he podido transformarse en un humano, simplemente no lo hacía porque no me apetecía y…o-oye, ¿te encuentras bien Naruto?**-Preguntó algo preocupada la chica al ver como el ojiazul estaba, se acercó a este para poner una mano sobre su hombro y entonces lo sintió, una descarga mucho más fuerte que la anterior además de un delicioso olor que empezó a hacer que su interior se calentara y que su parte inferior empezase a humedecer.

-N-no, no se que es lo que me pasa, llevo tiempo sintiéndome así, me fui un tiempo a las montañas para ver si se me pasaba, volví porque ya estaba mucho mejor pero tras un rato volvió a pasarme esto. ¿Tu que crees que me pasa Kura…-Naruto no pudo terminar la frase ya que la ojimagenta se le echó encima, ambos cayeron sobre el sofá, el ojiazul tenía sus ojos muy abiertos mientras sentía los suaves labios de la kitsune sobre los suyos y como el cuerpo de esta se rozaba contra él suyo, por unos instantes no supo qué hacer, pensó en separarse, pero no lo hizo, por el contrario correspondió al beso de Kurama mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba una de las piernas de la mujer que gimió al sentir la caricia en sus muslos. Las lengua de ambos se movían sin parar en una lucha por la dominancia en aquel intenso beso que poco a poco iba ganando el Uzumaki que a su vez no paraba de acariciar los suaves muslos de la kitsune que gemía cada vez que la mano de este se acercaba demasiado a su trasero.

Tras varios minutos la biju se separó del rubio pero permaneció sentada con las piernas abiertas sobre la cintura del Uzumaki, Kurama tenía un lindo y sensual sonrojo adornando su hermoso rostro, con un pequeño hilo de saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus labios; al igual que el rubio respiraba de forma agitada haciendo que sus grandes pechos subieran y bajaran a ritmo de su respiración. Los rasgos animales de la kitsune se habían hecho presentes y ahora sobre su cabeza había dos lindas, puntiagudas y peludas orejas de zorro y nueve colas podían verse desde detrás de su espalda.

-**Eres...un completo idiota**.-Dijo la kitsune antes de empezar a besar a Naruto en su clavícula mientras empezaba a bajar por el cuello de este que solo pudo gruñir placenteramente al sentir los labios de la peliblanca recorrer su piel.-**Lo que te ocurre es que estas en celo, y has hecho que yo entre en celo también.-**

-¿En celo? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no soy ningún animal.-Dijo el Namikaze mientras sentía la húmeda lengua de la albina pasar por su cuello.

**-Idiota, ahora que tienes el poder de Juubi dentro de ti eres parte animal por lo que también entras en celo, y como tienes tanto poder haces que tus malditas feromonas sean mucho más potentes y que incluso a alguien como a mi me hagas encelarme, ahora quítate esto, estorba**.-Dijo al kitsune mientras le quitaba la sudadera y la camisa al rubio quedándose embelesada al ver el cuerpo del Uzumaki.-**Vaya, alguien a estado poniéndose en forma, me gusta**.-

Kurama empezó a bajar por el pecho del rubio que sentía como la peliblanca paseaba su húmeda lengua por su cuerpo, el ojiazul no entendía cómo era posible lo que le había contado la kitsune, pero la verdad, ahora mismo no iba a darle vueltas a ese asunto, ahora mismo lo único que deseaba era dejarse llevar. Kurama se llevó una sorpresa cuando de pronto el Uzumaki la agarró de las caderas y volvió a besarla, la lengua del chico invadió su boca y empezó una batalla con su lengua en la que una vez más fue completamente dominada mucho más rápido que antes. Kurama estaba muy sorprendida, no sabía dónde demonios había aprendido el atolondrado de su ex-jinchuriki a besar así, tal vez solo se estaba dejando guiar por sus instintos, de pronto las manos del ojiazul subieron por sus caderas hasta sus grandes pechos los cuales agarró haciéndola gemir de placer.

-**¿Te gustan mis pechos Naruto_kun?**-Dijo la sonriente kitsune llamando por primera vez en su vida a Naruto de forma cariñosa.

-Si, me encantan Kurama_chan, son grandes y suaves, y estoy seguro que saben delicioso.-Dijo con un gruñido el Uzumaki antes de dar un tirón al kimono de la peliblanca dejando los pechos de pezones rosados de esta a la vista.

-**¡Aaaaaaaah!**-Gimió Kurama cuando los labios de Naruto se cerraron en torno a su pezón derecho.

La kitsune gemía placenteramente mientras el rubio lamia y chupaba su pecho derecho, en el pasado, antes de ser encerrada, había tenido sexo varias veces con humanos durante su época de celo pero ninguno había logrado hacerla sentir el mismo placer que el Namikaze le estaba haciendo sentir ahora mismo. La lengua del chico trazaba círculos en su pezón mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba y amasaba su otro pecho, un chillido de placer escapó de la boca de la kitsune cuando Naruto empezó a mordisquear su pezón suavemente haciendo que es poco a poco se endureciese. El rubio continuó con su labor con el otro pezón repitiendo el mismo proceso, Kurama gemía de placer mientras sentía como su intimidad ardía y como sus cristalinos fluidos empezaban a escurrir por sus piernas. La albina se separó del Uzumaki que vio como esta se movía y quedaba entre sus piernas donde un bulto de gran tamaño hacía ya bastante rato que se dejaba ver, la suave mano de dedos largos de la kitsune acarició esa parte por sobre la tela haciendo que el rubio gruñese de placer.

-**Fufufu, parece que alguien está muy ansioso de verme, veamos cómo está el pequeño Naruto junior**.-Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa lujuriosa, ella había visto ya varias veces a Naruto desnudo mientras estaba sellada en él y sabía que el Uzumaki estaba bastante bien desarrollado en esa parte.

Lo único que ella no sabía era que al igual que el cuerpo de este se había desarrollado en los últimos meses debido al poder de Juubi, esa parte también se había desarrollado. Cuando la kitsune le retiró los pantalones y los calzoncillos al Namikaze se quedó sin palabras al ver delante suya el enorme miembro del ojiazul que ahora era más grande y grueso de lo que ella recordaba, fácilmente con su longitud le cubría la cara entera de sobra y estaba segura que no sería capaz de rodearlo por completo con sus manos.

-¿Que ocurre Kurama_chan? ¿Ves algo que te guste?-Dijo con cierta soberbia el muchacho haciendo sonreír a la zorra que se relamió los labios antes de empezar a acariciar el miembro del Uzumaki que gimió al sentir las suaves manos de la biju en su hombría.

-**De hecho si, un enorme palo de carne que estoy segura va a estar delicioso, ¡itadakimasu!**-Respondió la mujer de los ojos magenta antes de que su lengua recorriera todo el largo desde el tronco hasta la punta.

Naruto gimió de placer tras sentir como la lengua de la peliblanca recorría todo el largo de su miembro y como luego empezaba a bajar cubriendolo de lamidas y sensuales besos, todo mientras esas suaves manos que la la kitsune tenía acariciaba sus testículos. Por su lado la Biju seguía con su trabajo, pasaba su lengua de arriba a abajo deleitándose con el sabor del miembro del rubio que poco a poco iba cubriéndose con la cristalina saliva de la kitsune que ahora volvía a subir desde la base hasta la punta una vez más, dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa al rubio antes de abrir su boca y empezar a engullir el pene del Namikaze.

-¡Aaaaagh Kurama-chan!-Gimió el rubio al sentir como la su miembro era capturado por la cálida y húmeda boca de la kitsune.

-(**Es tan grande, y tan grueso que apenas me cabe en la boca, me voy a volver adicta a tu pene Naruto_kun**).-Pensó la Biju con las mejillas hinchadas por el esfuerzo.

Kurama siguió tragando el miembro del rubio hasta que la punta empezó a entrar en su garganta y luego lo sacó, escupió algo de salvia sobre este y la extendió con sus manos antes de volver a tragar haciendo gemir y gruñir al Namikaze. La cabeza de la Biju empezó a subir y bajar, tragando cada vez un poco más del miembro de Naruto que poco a poco sentía como la punta de este empezaba a colarse hasta la garganta de la albina que al llevar poco más de la mitad de este empezó a tener dificultades para seguir tragando.

-¿Que ocurre Kurama_chan? ¿Ya no puedes más? No te preocupes, yo te ayudo.-Antes de que la kitsune pudiera reaccionar el Uzumaki colocó una de sus manos en su nuca con la que haciendo algo de fuerza empujó su cabeza haciéndola tragar más y más.

Lágrimas se formaron en los bordes de los ojos de la kitsune cuando todo el miembro del Uzumaki entró en su garganta, su nariz tocaba la pelvis del rubio que la mantuvo así durante unos segundo antes de dejarla echarse para atrás y que así pudiese volver a tomar aire. Kurama tomaba grandes bocanadas para recuperarse lo que no pudo hacer durante mucho tiempo ya que el ojiazul de nuevo empujó su nuca haciéndole tragar todo el miembro de nuevo, la sensación de su miembro pasando a lo largo de la garganta de la Biju era una sensación indescriptible, después de un par de veces Naruto ya no tenía que hacer nada pues era la misma Kurama quien lograba tragar por sí sola toda su miembro. La cabeza de Kurama subía y baja una vez tras otra, poco a poco sintió como el miembro del Uzumaki empezaba a hincharse y a atorarse en su garganta.

-Me vengo, ¡me vengo Kurama-chan! ¡Bébelo todo mi linda kitsune!-Exclamó el Uzumaki antes de dejar ir toda su carga.

Los ojos de la Biju se abrieron de golpe cuando un inmenso caudal de semene caliente y espeso estalló en su boca, la albina empezó a tragar lo más rápido que podía, el Uzumaki estuvo descargando en su boca por casi 1 minuto entero. Los ojos de Kurama estaban nublados mientras sacaba de su boca él aun duro miembro del ojiazul, un último disparo manchó la cara y los pechos de la Buji que empezó a recogerlo con sus dedos para llevarlo hasta su boca, al terminar acercó su cara al pene del Uzumaki y empezó a acariciarlo contra su mejilla mientras sus manos acariciaban los testículos del chico.

-**Si que te has tenido que estar conteniendo, por eso tus pelotas se sentían tan pesadas, no deberías de guardar algo tan delicioso y maravilloso por tanto tiempo Naruto_kun**.-Dijo la kitsune mientras acariciaba y besaba aquel miembro que aun estaba duro como una roca alzándose frente a ella.-(**Se vino tanto y aún está tan duro, mi Naruto_kun está hecho todo un semental fufufufu**).-

-Kurama_chan yo...ya no aguanto más.-Dijo de pronto el rubio que la alzó del suelo y la puso sobre una mesilla que había frente al sofá, de un solo tirón el Uzumaki desgarró por completo el kimono de la Biju dejándola completamente desnuda ante él.

Sus ojos recorrieron aquel hermoso y perfecto cuerpo de abajo hasta arriba, sus largas y hermosas piernas, su zona íntima con un poco de vello blanco completamente empapado, su vientre plano, sus anchas caderas, su pequeña cintura, sus enormes pechos de pezones rosados completamente erectos que se movían a ritmo de su respiración y por supuesto aquel hermoso rostro que ahora lo miraba con una sensual sonrisa de mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación.

-**¿Y bien? ¿Algo que decir Naruto_kun?**-Preguntó la mujer de ojos color magenta con una sonrisa altanera, Naruto se colocó sobre ella con su miembro rozando su zona íntima.

-Eres perfecta, simple y sencillamente perfecta.-Respondió el ojiazul antes de besar con amor, deseo y lujuria a la kitsune que devolvió el beso iniciando así una lucha de lengua en la que la suya fue dominada por completo.

Kurama sentía su corazón ir a mil por hora, la verdad, nunca se había sentido así, muchos hombres habían alabado su belleza y nunca le había dado importancia pues ya sabía de su perfecta belleza, pero ahora dicho por el Uzumaki la hacía tremendamente feliz por alguna razón. Quería estar junto a Naruto, ahora y para siempre, era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta durante estos últimos meses, pero simplemente permanecería a su lado como una amiga, después de todo él era un humano y ella una Biju, pero ahora...ahora quería más que eso.

-**Hazme tuya Naruto_kun, quiero ser tu mujer, tuya y solo tuya, te amo Naruto_kun por favor hazme tu mujer.**-Pidió la kitsune mirando a los ojos a Naruto, se veía increíblemente hermosa, y esos ojos que ahora le dirigían le miraban incluso con cierta inocencia, la volvió a besar mientras colocaba la punta de su pene en la entrada de la Biju.

-Yo también te amo Kurama_chan.-Respondió el ojiazul haciendo que el corazón de la peliblanca diese un vuelco de alegría al saber que el único hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente sentía lo mismo por ella.-Y a partir de ahora eres mía y solo mía.-

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-Gimió a pleno pulmón la Biju cuando el Uzumaki empezó a entrar dentro de ella, lentamente, despacio, abriéndose paso poco a poco en su interior.

Kurama gemía mientras sentía como el rubio se hundía en su interior en una larga estocada que parecía que nunca fuese a acabar, cuando apenas había metido la mitad empezó a retirar su miembro haciéndole sentir una horrible sensación de vacío. Rápidamente rodeó el cuello del Uzumaki y la cintura con sus piernas para no dejarle ir, por nada del mundo quería que se separase de ella. De nuevo Naruto volvió a entrar en ella de un solo golpe llenando el vacío que había dejado hace unos segundos, un gran gemido de gozo escapó de la peliblanca mientras sentía como el rubio volvía a hundirse en ella, esta vez yendo mucho más hondo. El Namikaze repitió aquello una y otra y otra vez, Kurama gemía con fuerza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, con cada sacudida del ojiazul sentía como todo su cuerpo vibra de placer, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido y cada vez más hondo, Naruto no se detenía ni un segundo y ahora la punta de su miembro golpeaba una vez tras otra la entrada de la matriz de la kistune que sentía como el pene del Uzumaki trataba de entrar donde ningún otro había estado.

-**¡Si, si! ¡Más fuerte Naruto_kun, más fuerte! ¡Entra en mi vientre mi amor! ¡Si, si, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**!-Gimió con fuerza con la Kurama cuando la punta logró llegar hasta aquella zona.

Con una segunda y fuerte estocada más de su miembro entró en la matriz de la ojimagenta que ponía los ojos en blanco mientra sentía el poderoso orgasmo golpeándola, elevandola hasta el mismísimo cielo mientras sus dulces y cálidas mieles escapaban de su interior. Naruto no dejó descansar ni un segundo a la albina, seguía embistiendo con fuerza dejando que el sonido de sus caderas al chocar contra la kitsune poblase la habitación, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor y la mesa sobre la que se encontraban rechinaba cada vez que el Uzumaki embestía contra Biju. El miembro entero del Namikaze había entrado por completo en el vientre de Kurama que ahora con los ojos casi en blanco sentía como este golpeaba una vez tras otra la pared de su útero como si quisiera ir aún más adentro, un hilo de saliva escurría de su boca que solo era capaz de soltar gemidos de placer. La espalda del rubio se había llenado de líneas rojas causadas por las uñas de la kitsune que cada vez que sentía como el rubio golpeaba con fuerza las paredes de su matriz dejaba ir un arañazo, Naruto apenas sentía dolor de esas pequeñas heridas, es más, cada vez que la kitsune le arañaba él aumentaba la fuerza y la velocidad con la que embestía a la albina.

Poco a poco ambos lo empezaron a sentir, las paredes internas de Kuraman apretaban con más fuerza el miembro del Uzumaki que a su vez sentía como su miembro se empezaba a hinchar, ansioso por soltar toda su carga en el interior de la Biju.

-Kurama_chan, ya no aguanto más, me vengo, ¡me vengoo!-Gruñó el ojiazul de marcas en las mejillas que embestía a la peliblanca como loco.

-**¡Aaaaah! ¡Siiii! ¡Vente Naruto_kun! ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Llename con tu semilla! ¡AAAAAH! ¡EMBARAZAME Y DÉJAME DARTE UN HIJOOOOOOOOOO!-**Gimió con fuerza Kurama antes de que el rubio diese una última embestida.

La biju gimió con toda sus fuerzas cuando sintió al rubio dejar ir toda su carga dentro suya, la espalda de la albina se arqueó con fuerza mientras sentía como el Uzumaki dejaba ir un inmenso y espeso caudal de semen dentro de la chica que puso los ojos en blanco al sentir como el más glorioso orgasmo de toda su vida la golpeaba con una fuerza abrumadora. Para los dos fueron los minutos más gloriosos que hubiesen experimentado en toda sus vidas, Kurama perdió la cuenta de cuantos disparos dejó ir Naruto en su interior. Varios minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos se movieran hasta que un callado Naruto se movió saliendo del interior de la kitsune que gimió al sentir como el miembro del Uzumaki salía de ella dejando que el caliente semen se desbordase de su interior y empezase a escurrir por sus piernas. Kurama aún estaba algo ida cuando de pronto el ojiazul la tomó con delicadeza y la hizo darse la vuelta dejando que sus grandes pechos se aplastaron contra la madera de la mesa, los ojos de la biju se abrieron y de su boca escapó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió como el pene del ojiazul se rozaba contra su entrada desde atrás.

-**Hora de la segunda ronda Kurama_chan.-**Le dijo al oido de pronto el Uzumaki con una voz ronca y más gruesa que la habitual, la albina giro un poco el rostro solo para el ver rostro de un sonriente y deseoso Naruto que curiosamente ahora tenía los ojos de color amarillo como la pupila ligeramente rasgada; Kurama solo pudo responder una cosa ante esto.

-**Si mi amor, hazmelo hasta que nisiquiera recuerde como me llamo.-**Fue la respuesta de la kitsune que solo hizo que la sonrisa del Uzumaki se ampliará antes de empujar.-¡**AAAAAAAHHH! ¡SIIIIIIIIH!-**

El miembro del Namikaze entró de un solo golpe hasta la entrada del útero de Kurama que puso sus ojos en blanco al sentir un nuevo orgasmo golpeándola con fuerza una vez más. El ruido de las caderas del rubio al chocar contra el suave trasero de la biju resonaba con fuerza, cada vez que embestía y cada vez que se retiraba algo de la anterior descarga del Uzumaki escapaba del interior de la peliblanca. La mesa rechinaba con cada embestida del muchacho, a estas alturas era increíble que esta no se hubiese roto ya, a su vez Kurama solo era capaz de gemir y rogar por más con una cara de completo placer con su lengua fuera.

-¡**HYYYYAAAAA!-**Gimió de pronto la biju cuando sintió a Naruto darle un azote en su nalga derecha la cual empezó a manosear mientras se ponía ligeramente roja.

-**Tienes un trasero fantástico Kurama_chan, aaah, tal vez luego deba probarlo tambien, ¿no te parece?-**Comentó el ahora ojiamarillo mientras soltaba otro azote, esta vez en la nalga izquierda haciendo volver a gemir a la albina.

-**¡SIIIIII! ¡Toma también mi trasero si deseas Naruto_kun! ¡AAAAAHH! ¡Es todo tuyoooooo!-**Respondió con una enorme sonrisa la kitsune que había descubierto un extraño placer en que Naruto azotase su trasero.

Una vez más la velocidad y a fuerza de las embestidas del Namikaze aumentaron cuando por segunda vez entró hasta lo más profundo de la chica, su miembro poco a poco volvía a hincharse anunciando lo que estaba por llegar. Naruto embistió con fuerza y una vez más Kurama gimió con todas sus fuerzas cuando una segunda descarga igual de abundante empezó a ser descargada en su vientre, un nuevo y brutal orgasmo la llevó borde de la inconsciencia pero el rubio no iba a dejarle.

-**Nonono Kurama_chan, aun no es hora de dormir, tenemos una muy larga noche por delante y recuerda que aun tengo que tomar tu lindo trasero.-**Dijo el Uzumaki a una medio ida albina que simplemente pudo esbozar lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, sin duda esa sería una noche que no olvidaría en su vida.

* * *

**-Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooorten, pues nada gente, hasta aquí el inicio de esta novela erótica XD. Ahora en serio, espero que os haya gustado este primer cap, comentaros** **que a parte de personajes de Naruto también los habrá de otros animes/mangas/videojuegos, además de, como es habitual en mis historias, varios fems. En fin gente, me voy despidiendo recordándoles lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, o no, si queréis darme ideas, opiniones o consejos, siempre leo todos vuestros reviews. Por cierto, al final de cada cap os dejaré el título del siguiente, para que teoricéis sobre que chica puede ser la siguiente, el título del siguiente cap es "Negro Azabache" ale pues. Se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, no olvidéis pasaros por mis otros fics si aun no lo habéis hecho, cuidaos y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**


End file.
